


Un-Broken

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy's damaged but not broken.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all. <br/>Note: Mentions of past Maes/Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Broken

Roy’s not broken, he won’t let himself be. Not for everything that happened in Ishval. Not for his best friend – his lover – finding a woman to marry. Not for destroying the back of an innocent girl to make sure the rest of the world will have no more flame alchemists. 

Roy is not broken but he is hurt. He bottles all his hurts up inside and builds a persona for himself, one his aunt would be proud of – foolish playboy. No one in the military suspects him for anything else unless they know him personally. Most believe the façade and don’t go digging past it for the actual stone walls holding him upright. 

Roy knows some day, he will need to examine his hurts. Make his amends. Take the punishments necessary for the genocide of Ishval. 

Today is not that day.


End file.
